


The Guide For The Types Universe

by I_Have_No_Clue



Series: Types [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Guide To Types, Omega Verse, Types Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Clue/pseuds/I_Have_No_Clue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Greg talk about Types.</p>
<p>rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guide For The Types Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock, I have no Beta Reader, no Brit Picker, so I can not pass go, I can not collect 200 dollars...
> 
> Yeah... Well, someone asked for a guide for the A-, B-, and O-Types, so here it is, enjoy!

John: Hello everyone, I’m John Watson. Sherlock’s flat mate and Bonded.

Greg: And I’m Gregory Lestrade, DI and currently in a relationship with Mycroft.

John & Greg: And we’re here to tell you about I_Have_No_Clue’s series Types.

Greg: First we’ll get general biology out of the way. The floor is yours doctor.

John: Thank you. Here we go.  
With Alpha biology, they still go into rut and have a knot. The main difference is that drugs are easier for the body to resist, so a dose that would knock out a regular Beta or Omega, would just make a Alpha dizzy/nauseous or even have no effect.

Greg: Lucky bastards.

John: Indeed. Alpha’s can impregnate Omegas and Female Betas.

Greg: Now for the Betas.  
In this world, Male Betas can impregnate Omegas and Female Betas, while the Females can also get impregnated by Alphas. When a Beta has a child, there A/B/O type is determined by the other parent. Here it is.  
Alpha + F-Beta = Omega   
M-Beta + F-Beta = Beta  
M-Beta + Omega = Alpha  
Note* The only time this doesn’t work is when more the one child is born, like twins. One of the twins will follow the rules, while the other is a wild card.

John: That mostly covers it for Betas, now Omegas.

Greg: Want me to take this one?

John: Nah, I got it.  
Omega biology is actually very complicated, so much in fact that scientist are still discovering new facts everyday. There are even separate books for Omega biology due to this. But we’ll stick to the simple facts for now.  
Omegas do go into heat, or estrus, normally about four times a year, where they naturally make lubricant to ease the way. With a partner, the Omega will be stuck in a crazed need for intercourse, usually only stopping out of exhaustion or sleep.  
Now, just because the Omega is out of their mind does not mean that their partner is. Usually the partner will have the forethought to pack food and water during the heat into the room, getting the Omega to eat and drink doing the down time. It is usually best to feed one during knotting or, if a Male Beta, when they are about to sleep. They’ll most likely do this mechanically, as they really aren’t in the right mind at this point.  
If you are lucky, and you want it, you get eight months of pregnancy to look forward to if your are male. If you’re female, you will have nine. 

Next is when an Omega gets sick.  
When we get a high enough fever, we actually start to develop a few heat symptoms; sexual need, sensitive skin, and starting to lubricant. If you couldn’t tell, this makes getting sick a nightmare as we are most definably not in the mood when we could get sick any moment. 

Greg: Now on to Bonding.  
If you’re an Alpha/Omega or a Beta/Beta pair, you will Bond on your first bite. If you’re a Alpha/Beta or a Beta/Omega, it will take you several bites to make a full bond.  
If you don’t want to Bond, that’s perfectly okay. You can easily buy a bite guard collar, which will protect the Omega during heat sex or Female Beta during any sex. Alphas and Male Betas don’t have a place to bite, but they can only bond once in their life.  
But once an Omega Bonds, by biting the Bonding bite, it can make them naturally lubricate.

John: Then there are Pheromones.  
Alphas give out; Fight, Territory, Rut, and Emotional (basically feeling such a strong emotion that you can practically smell it).  
Betas only give out Emotional.  
Omegas give out: Flight, Distress, Heat, and Emotional.

Greg: That covers it for the biology, yeah?

John: I believe so.

Greg: Should we give details for culture and political climate?

John: Nah, they can make of it what they will.

Greg: Alright, now on to the Types.

John: Here is a brief overview of Types and how the world thinks they began.  
During early times before civilization, our kinds keep to packs or clans if you prefer. Everyone had a place in their grouping, and were mentally and physically fit for it.  
It is believed that our bodies and minds over time have developed and evolved to assist in the tasks.

We’ll start with Alphas:  
Berserker- An Alpha with a great need for control, to the point where they try and control every variable of their life. Because when they let go, they unleash an all consuming need for destruction. Berserkers usually develop bi-polar disorder. In old times, they would be unleashed on their enemies in the hopes of killing as many as possible, like a battering ram. 

Companion- An Alpha with a kind and helpful nature, they are the most caring of their brethren. They usually have self-esteem issues, along with social awkwardness. In the olden days, they were the healers, and would also help take care of the young.

Connected- An Alpha that tends to be the life of the party, the social butterfly, and general ‘popular kid’ in their group. They can be a bit arrogant and too overconfident to the point that anything that shakes it makes them either break down or lash out at the source. In times of clans and tribes, they would serve as the right-hand man of the lead Alpha, telling them of any problems or worries in the group. 

Guardian- An Alpha that is calm and has traits other Alphas have; they can lead like a Leader, analyze like a Watcher, chase like a Hunter, etcetera. Though because of this, they can develop mental disorder or social anxieties others can get as well. They were the Left-Hand man in groups, and even the person who lead the group themselves.

Hunter- An Alpha that is rather aggressive and go getting, they are goal oriented and protected of any they consider allies/friends. When stressed or angry, they horde food or go on ‘adventures’, collecting trophies that they find. In days of yore, they were the scouts and gatherers of food. 

Leader- Considered the strongest of the Alphas, these Alphas are rather smart and serious, to an almost clinical degree. They tend to be genius, though their arrogance is rather off-putting, and while they can happily give orders, they do not accept them well. These Alphas would usually lead their grouping in times of old.

Watcher- These Alphas really do not like getting involve, they much preferred to observe, wait, and examine things instead of getting in on the action, able to analyze and record everything they see. They tend to have a chance to develop synesthesia and perfect memory, but are self-conscious of their bodies, as they are weaker and can not handle pain and pleasure the same way others can. They would serve as sentries for their people before civilization, catching threats miles away. 

Warrior- Alphas that are often judgmental and body based, they are not the brightest crayon in their box. They tend to be rather materialistic and work their bodies to perfect conditions. In times of before, they would be the main foot-solider in battles. 

Greg: That was a mouthful, I’ll take it from here.  
Now the Betas: or ‘The Four Er’s”   
Defender- These Betas are rather calm, yet extremely motherly, Male and Female. If they were to have a child, and something happens, they will either act with anger, fear, and/or sorrow. These Beta’s would usually work alongside the group’s healer back them, soothing the injured and helping defend them if necessary. (*Note: poison does not affect them.)

Joker- The prankster, trickster, and occasional clown, these Betas are extremely creative and love a good laugh, even if it’s at their own expense. The problem is that they have a chance at developing mania or even just going flat out insane. Before our lot got all organized, they would entertain their group with songs, stories, any thing they could think of really.

Provider- Betas that give and give, they are rather happy to help out and volunteer their time for others. Their problems involve hording and anxiety, along with a worry that no one will like them if they don’t give. Back to the age disorder, they would be the ones to check on others, making sure everyone was alive and breathing. 

Soldier- These Betas are not unlike regular soldiers, following the smart orders and working at getting the job down, they are rather serious and down to earth. Problem is that they probably need anger management and can develop OCD. These guys would either help guard the territory or go into battle when necessary. 

Finally the Omegas:  
Assistant- Omegas that love to learn, and learn on an accelerated level, they are considered the ‘Nerds’ of their class. The problem is that they tend to be extremely picky in who they befriend/Bond with, not because of arrogance, but because they want to be around those they can help and aid the best they can. In times of groups, these guys would be mixed in everywhere, helping with the skills they have. 

Guard- These Omegas are rather patient, yet hold a secretive nature, which can make them rather reclusive, preferring small groups of tight nit friends than large groups of allies. They have very big trust issues and will be completely willing to destroy your life/maim/kill anyone who betrays them. In the good old days, they would help defend and protect their fellow Omegas.

Harem- The promiscuous Omega, these guys don’t feel pain, only pleasure, which for them is heighten about 5x. They can get very self-conscious about themselves, and become either sex addicts or swear off any type of sexual activity for life. They were the breeders in the groups. 

Serf- The are the most submissive of all Omegas, the happy follower as it were. The thing is Serfs are usually blank-faced, as they don’t handle emotions well, especially the negative ones. They were the servants in the groups. (*Note: they are immune to torture.) 

Slayer- These Omegas are know for being brash, destructive, and homicidal, not liking huge crowds. They can have anger problems, and can develop bi-polar disorder. They would also be placed with their fellow Omegas to protect, due to their immunity to sedatives and drugs. 

John: Well, I think that’s it.

Greg: I do believe so.

John & Greg: If you have any questions, let us know!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to, you can use this to write your own stories! Just credit me for the idea please. And tell me about it so I can read it!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
